Ling Hai
Ling Hai was a cultivator from True Spirit Hell World. Appearance Ling Hai was an old man dressed in a long blue robe.Ch. 1095 Background Ling Hai was friends with Sect Master Ri of Morning Dao Sect.Ch. 1098 History Book 5 Ling Hai arrived to Morning Dao Sect as a guest at the Anointment Ceremony for Dynasts. He came with Reverend Zi Long and a thousand people from True Spirit Hell World. He was greeted by his friend Sect Master Ri. They were placed on the Black Turtle’s continent. Ling Hai brought a congratulatory gift for Dynasts. Then guests from other True Worlds arrived. Old You from True Sacred Yin World wanted to know where Dao Kong was. The third prince was greeted and they settled on the Vermilion Bird’s continent. Then old Ming repeated the question where was Dao Kong. The third prince read the situation. As he was a bit jealous of Dao Kong's feat od destroying the camp of forces from True Sacred Yin World, so he tried to fan the flames. Sect Master Yue calmed the matter and resumed the Anointment Ceremony. Dao Lin, Dao Hua and Dao Kong, who was Su Ming, arrived. Everyone noticed Dao Kong with red hair, bloodthirstiness in his crazed gaze and eighteen blood-red lotuses. Cultivators from Morning Dao Sect saw their Dao Kong with red hair for the first time and they trembled. When Yu Xuan saw Dao Kong, she recognized him as Su Ming and a smile gradually appeared on her face. When Su Ming saw Yu Xuan, he remembered their last moments.Ch. 1099 The third prince noticed Yu Xuan expression and he grabbed her by the neck. When Su Ming saw that, his madness flashed and a sea of fire erupted from him. The Sect Masters of Morning Dao Sect were prepared for conflict with True Sacred Yin World, but Su Ming charged towards the third prince from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World.Ch. 1100 Sect Master Yue ordered his cultivators to not react. One thousand Abyss Dragons attacked Su Ming, but he used the rebound force of tremors and they all were exterminated. The third prince was yelling orders to kill him. Old You and Ming used that situation and offered help to kill Dao Kong, who was Su Ming. Su Ming called for Huo Kui and Zhu You Cai. Su Ming punched third prince, but a protective screen of light with the Aura of Abyss spread out from his body to protect him.Ch. 1101 Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing had grim expressions, but didn't intervened. With steadfastness, he manifested power of Mastery Realm. Su Ming's moon crumbled and a gigantic, peerless sun was formed. He gained an epiphany of true power, the true Great Dao. His sun started to melt and the presence of those belonging to Mastery Realm radiated off him.Ch. 1102 After Su Ming killed four prince's guards in Fate Realm, Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing realized how they underestimated him.Ch. 1104 A Relocation Rune appeared for the third prince and he held Yu Xuan tight and laughed madly. As Su Ming managed to manifest fifth finger. Ling Hai felt great admiration. Reverend Zi Long was in disbelief. Old You and Ming had complicated emotions.Ch. 1105 The palm with unfurled five fingers created many cracks on the black screen of light, but did not shatter it. When Relocation Rune was activated and the third prince and Yu Xuan were about to relocate, the screen of light broke.Ch. 1106 Su Ming yanked the third prince back, and as he was about to grab Yu Xuan, a familiar power descended between them. Yu Xuan disappeared. Su Xuan Yi told Su Ming, Yu Xuan would be safer in the Emperor of Abyss’ True World and that she didn’t suit him. Su Ming only laugh brokenly. Another Su Ming's personality formed. His hair and eyes turned black. Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing saw the third prince in Su Ming’s hand, they tried to convince him to not kill him. But Su Ming brutally killed the third prince. Old You and Ming asked if that is how Morning Dao Sect treats guests. Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing were troubled by the gargantuan price they would have to pay for this, because there were outsiders, who witnessed it.Ch. 1107 As Su Ming moved towards old You and Ming, Ling Hai blocked Sect Masters Ri, Yue, and Xing with Blood Ocean Hell and asked to spar with them. He wanted Su Ming to commit more atrocities and slaughter, to bring out a Sublime Paragon. Old You used Sinister Dark Mass, but Su Ming destroyed all of his illusory shadows. When old You attacked him again, Su Ming manifested a palm to protect himself. Then old Ming used his oil lamp with dark green flames to make a phoenix. After that, they made their two Sacred Slaves appear. When Su Ming was surrounded, he summoned the fifth kiln.Ch. 1108 Old You and Ming were just waiting for that and they used two supreame treasures, Abyss Activating Brush and Book of Life and Death to seal it. Su Ming just laughed and let out all existences from the fifth kiln. There were many beings, including those with power in Mastery Realm, Fate Realm, and Life Realm. There were even five existences in Death Realm. The Book of Life and Death was torn to shreds. He ordered to kill everyone from True Sacred Yin World.Ch. 1109 Every being from the fifth kiln greeted their liege. Shortly after, five existences in Death Realm delivered old You and Ming's heads to Su Ming. All those from True Sacred Yin World had died, while all those from the Emperor of Abyss’ True World had their bodies and souls destroyed. Spectating cultivators were in shocked, that such powerful beings bowed to Su Ming. Ling Hai was excited.Ch. 1110 After Su Ming went to Dao Chen's isolation grounds, all remaining guests left.Ch. 1112 Powers Blood Ocean Hell - after manifesting an ocean, one spits blood to fuse it with an ocean. Sea of blood surrounds an area and seals it. Even those in Death Realm have difficulties with it. Reference List Category:True Spirit Hell World Category:Male Characters Category:Characters